clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nightmare Epic
Ideas If you have any ideas for the story, post them here E-114:Don't Blink! 20:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Nightmare eats a magical cheeseburger that allows him to become Antarctica, and he enslaves everyone. Citcxirtcem 21:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) See Marcus Kwiksilver's background.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-HAHAHAHA...Wait, what? 02:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so the prolouge is Marcus Kwiksilver agaisnt Nightmare in an epic battle. Then the story goes to the present. Now we need ideas for the present time-line. __E-114:Don't Blink! 02:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The story starts as Kwiksilver awakes to a beautiful day. He calls his friends and they remind him that the 1st Anniversary of peace in Antarctica is today. He uses his Vortex Manipulator and teleports to the South Pole City Stadium. Billybob gives a speech and everybody celebrates, but Nightmare crashes the party with his X-Creatures. Panic ensues, and everybody is infected with the X-Virus. The X-Antibodies escape and join Nightmare. Nightmare rallies his forces, and Billybob forms an army. The two armies arrange to meet at PBJT Valley, but Nightmare doesn't keep his promise and takes control of all the capital cities in every state. The army splits into groups and attempts to retake the cities. To make things worse, Kwiksilver, the captain of a group, goes missing. Insert epic battle here. Just when the good guys are about to be defeated, Kwiksilver reappears and leads a last charge at South Pole City. They break open the doors and take the city. Take it from there.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-HAHAHAHA...Wait, what? 03:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) This can't be like the Pie War.... though I would love to see South Pole City be used as a fortress again. We need a different plotline, possibly exploring the depths of the X-Virus and perhaps some X-Factor that would reverse its effects. Something like that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:40, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Kwiks begening is good so we can use that, but I agree with Explorer on the Pie War thing. I had an idea. Nightmare is trying to create an entire clone of the Antarctic continent and attempts to due so by sending his X-Minions out to plant various bombs that release a deadly acid that clones that specific area. The clone is then sent to a void and put into place with the other pieces. The good guys attempt to stop him, but eventually Nightmare has a perfect clone of Antarctica. He then attempts to send the old Antarctica to the void where his New Antarctica is. The sky then appears to open up as a huge black hole appears and tries to lift Antarctica into the void. Kwik then battles Nightmare and wins, but the black hole still won't stop. I can't think of anything else though. --Speeddasher The Terrian army was just returning back to the UTR and were ambushed, causing them to retreat to the Freezelandian border, where they must help Freezeland retake the USA. At the same time, Galactic Empire12 gets unsuspended by the Terrian Spy Union, and along with several astronauts, must pilot a UTR space shuttle called Avenger of Nightmare, and launch a deletion missile to destroy major X Minion Armies. However, they get held up by NASA. It's until where Nightmare was defeated by The Good Guys where the missile were launched- into good guy positions! The Good Guys must destroy or redirect the missiles. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 22:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking that an X-Antibdy dies, and a team of new original scientists study it, eventually coming up with a cure to cure the infected characterssssssss. Fringe TV Series parody anyone? --EuphoricWillBeBack 22:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok then... Later after the missiles are destroyed, Aye-Que decides to steal the Destruction Gems, and succeeds somehow. Tails X destroys the robot and sends all the Destruction Gems flying all over the USA, putting them in easy reach of Nightmare and his army, and if he gets them... prepare for your worst Nightmare... and some of the main Characters at least get one. Meanwhile Doctor McXapp steals the Mayors PDA and uses it to brainwash Tails X into bringing him the Destruction Gems. Only an idea, though so don't criricize me! --E-114:Don't Blink! 01:04, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Nice idea, and nightmare will porepare for His Worst Nightmare Tails6000 01:06, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I like Kwik's idea. LuXerra Rules!! Fly Air Bourne! 22:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Characters If you want your charachter to appear, add your name to the list: Note: It will appear as one little box, but it is actually many. * Speeddasher * Tails6000 * Happyface * Kwiksilver * Willy the Penguin * PabloDePablo * Dan * Galactic Empire12 * The X Leader * Lord Fishstick * Darktan * 12yz12ab * Eclipse (Me and Tails agreed on it in the Shoutbox) * Barkjon * Flywish * WishFlyX * Jenni * Flywish's Army * KingH10 * Iceanator189 * Amigopen * Wonderweez * Akbaboy * * This will do for now. Protagonist * [X Leader ;*He should be chasing Tails X throughout the entire epic. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) But you do know he has super speed so catching him will fail, a billion times to be exact Tails6000 16:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Willy should be the comic relief, and is trying to toast bread, but his toaster won't work for a portion of the story. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 17:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::*Oooh! And when it does pop out, he's looking into the toaster and a piece of Burnt Toast hits him in the eye. --E-114:Don't Blink! 22:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Good idea! --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 23:49, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Will the toast be like "I am the toast genie, I shall grant you 3 wishes" Tails6000 00:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Yesh! I love that Sonic Short! "Listen man, I just want my toast" "Wait what are you doing-*CRUNCH*" --E-114:Don't Blink! 01:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I like it, but I might parodize the sonic shorts series, so yeah its a new plan Tails6000 02:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) In the end, Tails X will be captured with a trap set by The X Leader and the help of Flystar55555. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) What if he speeds by? but seriously its my job to catch him. Tails catches him after the victory he has against super nightmare (find of THAT part later on) Tails6000 00:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Xceanator189! --Iceanator189 Talk Page だからあなたが本当にこのブログを参照してくださいしたいですか？ ( |Edit Count) 00:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Antagonist * Nightmare * Sam Rudi * Tails X * Darktan's Army * Lizlord * Xclipse (Working title for Eclipse's X Antibody) I was thinking Maybe we could have DTA play a major role in here. I think we should have Nightmare trick Darktan into helping him, promising him to restore the Maledict and giving him more power, etc, which is just lies. Darktan then helps Nightmare with the cloning of the island. so basically, after the Pie War, Darktan gave up on taking over the world and turned his army into doing organized crimes. Since many of Darktan's minions are X-creatures, Nightmare is not happy with this. He sees potential in them, as well as other soldiers, and decides to give Darktan a "push"- his army failed fighting the good guys, and he lost the shadow amulet. However, Nightmare claimed that if he and Darktan worked together, they might be able to conquer the world. He also reminds Darktan that they both have gained new minions, which would give them a great advantage. Darktan agrees and when he realizes that he was duped, it is too late (at least for him). Citcxirtcem 04:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) No, Darktan reformed after the Pie War. Nightmare's on his own. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 23:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC That's not possible, characters have joined his army after the war. Shadow the Penguin is currently in the army, and Murphy:A Tale of The Darktonian Realm takes place in the future and is about evil Darktan. Citcxirtcem 18:55, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Maybe the Bureau of Entropy thought that the Good Guys would win thanks to the Bureau of Fiction. Perhaps they created Darktan II. How about Murphy: The Rise and Fall of Darktan. It will begin from the reformation of Darktan. Almost everyone had renamed themselves and defected to Star Force but the Conclave of Doom, a few loyal soldiers who escaped the assault by Kanta Penguins and Xary build a time machine and go back into the past to steal some of Darktan's DNA. They had to mask themselves incase their faces were seen and the unaware past selves would be punished. After a big fight, they escaped with some DNA of Darktan. Using the DNA to make a direct clone of Darktan, Darktan II was born. However, his powers were limited without the Shadow Amulet. Xary is sent to defeat Darktan X, who is confused about the 'X' in Xary's name and thinks he's the X antibody of G. Without a fight, some DNA is stolen from Darktan X, and mixed with Darktan's DNA. However, a amulet was still needed, as a dragon is extremely powerful. Getting the Shadow Amulet off Vesper would be tricky, as she could transform into Maledict at any time. Instead, they go for one of Xorai's Darkness Amulets. A army is sent to steal a Darkness Amulet. After an intense battle where Xorai's forces nearly won, an amulet was stolen. Xary and a unamed High Knight modify the amulet to produce a dragon. They managed to produce which was way smaller then Maledict (it was long as a skyscraper and about 22 metres high), one that was lighter nevertheless slower, and a weaker one too. Nevertheless, it was useful. Lizlord noticed this and asked them if they'll help conquer antarctica during the Nightmare Epic. They had no choice but to accept. The story ends. Ok? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:01, December 17, 2009 (UTC) The dragon is also called Hardcore and Darktan II is stronger then Darktan (spare Darktan as Maledict).-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I'll start the articles. If they're not needed for the story then exclude, and if they're not needed at all then delete them. However, people who love Darktan in stories may want Darktan II. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:08, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Why would Nightmare really need Darktan, anyway? We want to focus on Nightmare and his evil schemes, not a good Darktan vs. evil Darktan clone plot. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 21:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :To Nightmare, Darktan II is just a pawn on the chess board.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) nice idea leader, Xoria nearly wins but looses, nice idea! --Corai was here 02:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hardcore I made the article. As for Darktan II, you really read my mind for the 2nd best thing (original Darktan would be better, but we can't all have our ways). Anyways, I put that Hardcore was an appiration-like figure and it could change size to be as big as Maledict, but usually stays the size it is. Hardcore is also immune to deletion missles, so we won't have that problem again. Citcxirtcem 03:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Anyone...? Citcxirtcem 21:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm I've been getting a few ideas about this story. Listen, if you will; *Darktan isn't trusted and tries to redeem himself for what he's done in the Pie War. *Nightmare sends Zone to join the good side to spy on them (no one knows he works for Nightmare yet) and constantly tries to convince Darktan to revert back to his evil ways. *Kwiksilver could start off as a minor character, then at the finale he steals the show. *The X-Antibodies should fight their original clones, the evil ones at least. I don't know how they'll pan out, I'll try think of some more later. Z K 23:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Darktan is redeemed as Theangol Anator. He's powerless and jolly, and Nightmare has no chance of making him evil, or even much useful, although he could be on the good guy's side... The Darktan after the pie war is Darktan II and he is very evil. Nightmare will try to get Darktan to go on his side to defeat the good guys (and is successful) Other than that, you did it good. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Apologies, I meant that Theangol Anator (the original Darktan) isn't trusted by the populus and discrimminated after the Pie War saga and tries hard to redeem himself. Z K 12:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think that by the Nightmare Epic he's already redemmed himself. Basically the reason why he was evil was because the Shadow Amulet took control of him, but it was taken away from so penguins realize that he's not evil anymore and they're actually trying to mend relationships with him. However, that could be a story that took time someplace in the past, when Theangol has to deal with grudgful penguins (I'm guessing summer-ish 2009). Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Anniversary In about 2 months time, it will be the 1 year anniversary that this article was received the construction template, forgotten about, and never edited again. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 11:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm Helping Ok I'm helping with thos.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC)